Cuts
by jan 2.0
Summary: Ryou's depressed and starts hurting himself, can Bakura help him? bxr oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I no own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own the plot.

**AN:** By popular demand, I revised this story and it is now a little more detailed and a lot longer.  
haku: she's been working hard on this revision so please read and reveiw it.

_Reviewer Responses:  
Ryou-Bakura1:_ Really? Too rushed? Thanks for the input, if I find time I may rewrite it. Thank you so much for reviewing, your the first to give me some pointers. I'm really new at this and I appreciate it. Thank you bunches! ;glomps reviewer; And also, I do plan to check out some of your stuff.

_MyGildedCage:_ You offend me not. actually, I wrote this from experience. I've cut before and yes, that was Ryou's first cut. I figured he was just to innocent to cut any deeper or know how deep it has to be before it can kill you. I love your reviews, your really helpful and give me some insights. I swear I have to get around to redoing this. Thanks for reveiwing though. ;hands out pocky;

* * *

Ryou sat at his desk staring at the razor he was holding, contimplating slitting his wrists. 'Would anyone even miss me?' Ryou thought, pressing the razor against his left wrist. Ryou hesitated, then steeled himself and dragged the razor along his wrist.

"Owe.." Ryou muttered as the razor caught his skin and cut it. Blood started to seep out of the inch long cut. Driping slowly down his hand and landing on his desk. He watched the blood drip with morbid fascination.

Bakura, Ryou's yami, was downstairs holding a glass, about to open the refrigerator to get some coke when a spike of pain went through his wrist. In surprise, Bakura dropped his glass with a gasp followed by a loud crash.

"What the-?" Bakura muttered, turning his wrist over and staring at the place the pain was coming from.

"Wait a second, I'm not hurt, so this has to be Ryou's pain. Why the hell would his wrist hurt?" Bakura muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling. He shrugged and decided to find out why so he headed up the stairs to Ryou's room. He paused at the door and knocked.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Bakura's voice called, snapping Ryou out of his trance-like state.

"I'm fine, go away." Ryou called back, watching as the blood started to slow down and finally stop flowing.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked, wondering why Ryou was in his room anyway. He was usually hanging around that Yugi boy and his friends, hardly ever did he stay in his room. Bakura felt slightly worried, Ryou had been in there all day.

"Yes. Positive." Ryou said back, looking for the next spot to cut. 'This is kinda fun, in a weird twisted way.' Ryou thought, playing with the razor.

"Okay.." Bakura said, deciding to leave him alone and head back to the kitchen to clean up the broken glass.

Ryou decided to cut his other wrist and switched hands, dragging the razor across his right wrist.

Bakura, who was walking down the stairs, jerked his hand away from the banister in shock. He stared at his throbbing right wrist.

"That's it. I'm getting to the bottom of this shit." Bakura growled, turning around and stomping back up to Ryou's room. He knocked again.

"Ryou? What are you doing? You've been in there all day!" Bakura said, trying to see if Ryou would tell him why his damn wrist hurt without him having to come in.

"Nothing! Go away Bakura." Ryou said, throwing a glare at the door then turning back to his now bleeding right wrist.

"That's it!" Bakura yelled, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. He took one step then froze at the sight before him. Ryou was ignoring him and staring at his bleeding wrist and holding the razor in the other. With a start, Bakura saw his other one was cut too, just not bleeding anymore.

"Ryou? What are you doing?" Bakura asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't what it looked like.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" Ryou snapped, glaring at Bakura for interrupting him.

"Why?" was all Bakura could manage to say. His shock obviously on his face.

"What do you mean 'why?!' Let me see! My mother and my sister are dead! My dad is never home and when he is, he can't look at me because I remind him of them! You ignore I exist unless your hitting me or picking on me! And you have the nerve to ask why?!" Ryou burst out, his eyes lighting up in his rage, as tears poured down his face. Falling on his desk and mixing with his blood.

"R-Ryou… I-I don't mean to ignore you…" Bakura stuttered out, shocked at Ryou's outburst. Ryou's eyes hardened, but his tears still fell.

"Really? You sure don't show it. For all I know, you hate me!" Ryou spat at him, pain flickering in his eyes as he glared at Bakura.

"Ryou… I-I don't hate you… I really care, that's why I came in here.. I was worried about you…" Bakura said honestly, walking up to Ryou, who was still sitting at his desk.

"R-Really? You mean it Bakura? You're not just saying it to shut me up or something?" Ryou asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yes. I love you Ryou. I-I-I just don't know how to express it. I'm not used to this emotion." Bakura said, blushing slightly. Ryou's eyes widened.

"You-you love me?" Ryou said, shock and hope on his face.

"Yes no matter how much of an ass I may be, I'll always love you." Bakura said, leaning down and kissing Ryou on the lips.

"I love you too. Always." Ryou murmured against Bakura's lips.

* * *

_AN:_ Oh my! I finally got done! Thank Ra[falls asleep  
_Haku:_ ;throws blanket over bb2; please tell her what you think, she worked hard on this.

Ja!


End file.
